During the past year, I have primarily used the Computer Graphics Laboratory for protein sequence analysis tasks, utilizing the GCG software package. The sequence alignment tools are used to look for putative sequence similarity between very distantly related cysteine proteases. I have also used them to try to understand why some serine proteases are sensitive to a given proteases inhibitor but others, which are members of the same protein family, are not.